1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices used in the masonry trade for pumping and transporting mortar grout from a mixing site to an application site. More specifically, the invention pertains to a portable pumping apparatus including a containment hopper and a motor-driven mortar pump mounted at a vertical angle therein. The raised, upper end of the mortar pump is maintained out of the mortar mix, thereby eliminating the necessity of a seal and providing longevity and efficiency in the operation of the pumping apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide a portable mortar pumping apparatus for use at a construction site. Typically, such pumping devices include a mobile frame supporting a mortar containment hopper. A mortar pump is horizontally disposed within a lower portion of the hopper, and includes an inlet end for receiving mortar. A worker loads a batch of previously mixed mortar into the hopper. The pump's inlet is thereby immersed in wet mortar. A gasoline engine or an electric motor is also mounted on the frame. The worker controls the operation of the engine. The engine rotates a drive shaft connected to a pumping auger or helical screw element within the mortar pump. The auger pumps mortar through a discharge outlet, to which a distribution hose has been connected. The hose extends to a horizontally or vertically remote site, where a mason or a tile-setter applies a stream of pumped mortar to brick, block, tile, or other construction materials.
The above-described prior art device has a number of drawbacks. At the inlet end of the pump, where the drive shaft passes through an end wall in the pump's housing, a seal is provided. The seal is included to allow passage of the rotating drive shaft while preventing mortar from leaking out around the shaft. Unfortunately, mortar is a highly abrasive and corrosive material, inevitably causing a premature failure of the seal. Once the mortar begins to leak out around the shaft, the pumping operation must be stopped for repair of the pump. Removal of the pump and replacement of the seal is a time consuming job, and may result in loss of the mortar already mixed. The repair job also reduces the production efficiency of the mason and the worker, by taking them off the job.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide a mortar pump construction which can operate for extended periods of time without shutting down for repairs.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mortar pump construction in which mortar cannot leak out around the drive shaft.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a structural relationship between the mortar hopper, a mortar pump, and a pump drive system which eliminates the need for a drive shaft seal.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a means for maintaining one end of the drive shaft for the mortar pump above the contained mortar at all times.
The preceding objects, as well as others will become apparent, in the drawings and the written description of the invention to follow.